


Fifty Shades of Green

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble response to counter the Movie. Non graphic, no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Green

Jenny wore her catsuit and held a whip. Vastra's hands were tied to the bed with satin ribbon.  
Jenny cracked the whip. "What species am I?"  
"Human mistress"  
"Not ape?"  
"Well, technically . . ."  
Whip cracked menacingly.  
"No mistress"  
"Untie her boy!" Strax barges in.  
"She has been a naughty Lizard"  
"What has gotten into you boy? Untie her or I shall. "  
Strax moved to untie Vastra, who sighed "Doctor?"  
Jenny's demeanor changed instantly. She untied Vastra. "Doctor was the safe-word ma'am. Are you alright?"  
"Yes dear, but perhaps we should wait until Strax is in Glasgow to spice up our marriage."


End file.
